The Ways of Royality
by Jodea Moondreamer
Summary: Kagome is given a job to take care of Naraku's maybe mate, Inu-Yasha. She learns the ways of the royals are filled with mystery, angst, hatred, and even love. Pairings Main SesInu, NarInu, KougaInu. NOT KAGINU!


Disclaimer: Nope not mine.

Warning: R means something doesn't it? Also yaoi, hand jobs, rape, and all that other stuff sprinkled throughout all my other works. And new INCEST!!!

Ramblings: Yeah, yeah. I know I said more updates, but this story came to me in a dream. Also the updates were postponed to the fact I have recently suffered the stomach flu and had to make up all my work. And then the work before break piled up, so that is why. Also pure lazyness

Notes: Yeah, just wanted to write it. I actually sorta like this story and I know Inu-Yasha is OOC. I just couldn'tsee to write him in character in this story. Hope you enjoy.

Dedication: To Phoenix 3:16 and Visions5, for when I searched for my name, they came up as having me under favorites. So go them!

Chapter 1: A New Life.

Kagome followed Kagura down the large hallway. She had just been recently employed by a rich lord by the name of Naraku. She was going to work for him during the winter, spring, and summer and return home in the fall. She was lucky to have found this job as getting jobs at all right now was hard, and jobs for women had been near impossible. Not only did this job pay well, it was not very difficult and had room and board in it.

Her father who had ran the farm, had gone off to fight one of the battles and had died. The farm fell into to disrepair and her brother Souta, mother, and her couldn't grow a thing on it. They had sold their property for a few coins and had gone to live with her grandpa, who ran a local Buddhist shrine. They were happy their, but still the wars had plagued the shrine and the family soon fell into debt. She had found this job to help pay some of it off, before her brother and grandpa were forced to go to prison, be killed, or sent off to fight a war.

She still followed Kagura down the hallway. They seemed to have been walking for half an hour and still their was no end in site. She was beginning to grow weary of the silence. She studied Kagura for awhile. She was quite pretty. She dressed befitting a lady, in an elegant silk kimono and jewelry. Kagome wore only a large robe that had once been her mother's best, but still she looked like a pauper next to Kagura. She was a farmer's daughter, but even that made her have higher standing in life then Kagura, surprising enough.

Kagura was the a bastard daughter of Naraku, as was her sister Kanna. Normally they would be cast from all of society and forgotten, but Naraku planned it differently. He needed strong and trustful advisors, she he brought both girls here and made them the hostesses of his household. They were treated like Princess, but harbored a great hatred toward Naraku. Well Kagura did, Kanna did not seem to have too strong of feelings about anything. Kagura blamed him for her mother's death and for her now inability to marry, since she was a bastard. Naraku had told his daughter that he held her life in his hand and she should be grateful that she had it has good as she did. She had not spoken a word about him since.

Kagura stopped suddenly, which made Kagome nearly run into her. Kagome tried to keep balance, but fell to the ground painfully on her butt. Kagura sighed, but leaned over to help her up.

"Thanks," said Kagome. Kagura didn't show any sign of if she heard it or not, she just went on staring at Kagome.

"Your duties our considered the most important by Lord Naraku," she said, emphasizing Naraku as if it was a nasty bug she had just stepped on and ruined her best pair of sandals. "You shall be watching Inu-Yasha, the Lord's soon to be mate."

Kagome was confused. She had been informed that she would be taking care of Naraku's best dog, not his soon to be wife. After all, she was not trained in being a hand-maiden.

"Ma'am, I do not know how to take care of a Lady, I was told I would be watching a dog, not a girl," Kagome said, trying to defend herself and figure out what was happening, Kagura looked uninterested, but let her go on. "Dogs I know what to do with, Lady's I do not."

"Inu-Yasha is a inu hanyou," said Kagura, "Therefor is a dog. And she is a he. Inu-Yasha is a male." Kagome was shocked. Why would Naraku want to marry a hanyou and a boy at that?! "Naraku also happens to be a hanyou, and Inu-Yasha is a breeder, allowing him to bear children if the marriage goes through."

"Why would it not," said Kagome. She had heard of breeder youkai and hanyou's before. They were males that could give live birth to children, and the children would be extremely powerful. She knew they were rare and so all breeders ended up marrying well. It was not a wonder that Naraku wanted this one.

"Inu-Yasha is the younger brother of the Lord of the West," Kagura said. Kagome knew that Lord Sesshomaru of the West was currently the strongest youkai of Japan. So his brother must be very powerful also. "It is common among inu youkai's to inter-breed, so Inu-Yasha was going to marry his brother. Luckily, Lord Naraku claimed that for a treaty Inu-Yasha was to marry him. Sesshomaru disagreed, but had to have the treaty in order to stop another war. So they made a deal: Inu-Yasha would live with Naraku for three months, and if by the end of that time Naraku had willing bedded Inu-Yasha they would marry. If not, Inu-Yasha would marry his brother."

Kagome looked at Kagura. She felt sorry for Inu-Yasha. He didn't have a say in this matter much about his life. But at least Kagura said he had to do it willingly. It would be horrible to have thought of Naraku rapping him. She had at first thought Naraku to be kind, but upon meeting Kagura and hearing about Inu-Yasha, she had no idea what to think. Naraku was after all a lord, so he had to protect his title and lands.

While Kagome was daydreaming, Kagura had open a hidden door in the hallway. Kagome followed her through it and down a flight of steps. Kagome was getting tired. She was about to pass out when they came to a large golden door. The door was craved with pictures of flowers and young maidens in colorful kimonos around them. The girls and flowers had been encrusted with jewels and looked nearly life like. Kagome was staring at the door, wishing to be in that garden, when Kagura opened it.

Inside was a garden even more beautiful then the one on the door. Flowers and trees she had never seen were scattered about in artistic fashion. But it was winter, the plants would be dead by now. She noticed that the only sun came from the top and then it dawned on her. It was a garden indoors. She looked at the ceiling to see that it was made of glass. As were the sides. So they were tricking nature by making the plants have full sunshine during the cold seasons.

'This must have cost a fortune,' thought Kagome. 'If my family had enough money to have done this we would have never left the farm.' A little voice inside her said if her family could afford this they wouldn't be farmers.

Kagura started going through the thick vines and flora. Kagome followed. It was quite easy to get through. She noticed that the plants were not dangerous at all and those that were seemed to have been trimmed as not to be. They came to a clearing and in the middle was a futon on which a late teen boy laid.

He was the most beautiful creature Kagome had ever set eyes on. He had long white hair with puppy ears on top, a lean muscular figure, and barely shown through open silts molten gold eyes. He was completely naked, which would have caused normal girls great trouble, but not Kagome or Kagura. Kagome was used to seeing the men in her village bath and often times during the summer the men slept nude outside to keep cool. And Kagura just didn't care about it.

"This is Inu-Yasha," said Kagura. Kagome studied him deeper and noticed that he had a hard on and was trying to relieve himself, but seem to be doing so in vain. She noticed that the scent in the clearing was sweeter, and saw that strange pink/purplish flowers that were as large as her head surronded the area. "Lover's Blooms," said Kagura to Kagome, noticing her stare. "They are a powerful aphrodisiac's for breeder's."

Inu-Yasha had started moaning loud. Kagome and Kagura watch as he milked his crotch with both hands strong and hard. In a moments time he spilled cum all over the area and soon passed out. Kagura went to a water fall nearby and took up a cloth lying near it and wet it. She came back and cleaned up the mess surrounding Inu-Yasha and then threw the cloth to the ground.

"You are to make sure he is fed, cleaned, and taken care of. Lord Naraku visits here every night to either have dinner with him or afterwards if he is meeting with anyone. Inu-Yasha should be dressed by that time. His clothes are in the wardrobe on the other side of the waterfall. Naraku will invite him to his bed every night. If he refuses you are to bath him and sent him to bed soon afterwards and then retire to the storage hut near the main tree. If he agrees, you may just retire and be resigned a job in the morning. The meals will all be brought to you and your day off is every other Tuesday. Do I make myself clear?" asked Kagura after she had finished.

"Yes ma'am," said Kagome. Kagura just turned and walked away. In a minute Kagome heard the door shut and sighed. She looked at Inu-Yasha and saw his eyes were open.

"Guessing she is gone," he said, in a husky yet female voice. He got up and stretched. She notice the muscles ripple in his body and the curve on his butt move with his movements. Any girl would be luck to have him. "Hope you don't mind the problem I have. Damn flowers give me one like every twenty minutes or so. Naraku is thinking they will make me an easy fuck. And he also only feeds me foods that are turn ons. I have been living on strawberries, oysters, and champagne for the last 3 days for breakfast and lunch. I only get real food for dinner, and I have to eat that in his presents." Kagome looked at him in shock. How could he be so calm about being here. "So what is your name? Seeing as I guess you are here because Kagura thinks she is too high and mighty to take care me, not like I need it though."

"Kagome," she said.

"You remind me of my childhood nurse maid, Kikyou, a lot," he said. "You even look like her. She was a great priestess and was watching me to make sure no one took the strongest breeder and used him for evil." He snorted. "Too bad she was killed after she tried to rape me."

"Rape you?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, seems she was under an impression that we weren't meant to be together. So my brother killed her after she made a move on me."

"Your brother?" Kagome asked. "Isn't he the reason your hear? Because he wanted that treaty so badly?"

"Actually I decided to come on my own," said Inu-Yasha. "Against his wishes. He could have won any war, but I didn't want all the freaking blood shed on my fault, so I came. All I have to do is last three months and we get the treaty and I get to go home and marry Sesshomaru."

"Do you love him?" asked Kagome. Or why else would he be doing all this.

"Sorta," he said. " I only have three major choices. My brother, Naraku, or Koga. Naraku is an evil maniacal bastard that fucks anything that moves about and only likes me because I am pretty. And Kouga is a wolf prince with a rod up his ass so much that it is coming out his nose and is totally an asshole. Sesshomaru is the only real choice there is. He knows me and has protected me all my life and I guess I do sorta love him."

Kagome nodded. She had never known Lords or politics that well. She only knew that what she had a say in, in her goverment was what to sell her products for. She was a simple girl, how was she going to fit in, in this spider web of complication? At least Inu-Yasha seemed to want to help, but then again he was probably board and wanted someone besides Kagura and Naraku to talk to. She heard a sudden loud ring all through the room and looked puzzled. Inu-Yasha's cocky looked dropped and he looked afraid all of a sudden, as if something was sucking his very live from him.

"Naraku is coming. I need to get ready," he said to her. She shook her head and took him to his wardrobe.

TBC


End file.
